my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordplay
Swordplay '''is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game. Inside the picture is a blue player fighting a red player. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion (Matt), at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then your Mii gets the Purple Sword. If you have defeated Motak, then you can use Motak's Platinum Sword to fight. However, that isn't the best sword in the game. That title goes to Rebecca's Cosmic Saber. '''Duel Mii Levels (in order, confirmed): # Sasha (Level 0) # Wario (Level 0) # Ryan (Level 11-15) # Minato (Level 14) # Fumiko (Level 26-30) # Miyu (Level 41-45) # Elena (Level 54) # Kathrin (Level 56-60) # Jovita (Level 66) # Asami (Level 71-75) # Martin (Level 86-90) # Aada (Level 90) # Mike (Level 101-105) # Donald (Level 106) # Steve (Level 116-120) # Dill (Level 129) # George (Level 131-135) # Naomi (Level 146-150) # Lily (Level 152) # Ian (Level 161-165) # Vincenzo (Level 176-180) # Chris (Level 191-195) # Megen (Level 204) # Megan (Level 206-210) # Hiromasa (Level 221-225) # Tomoko (Level 236-240) # Holly (Level 251-255) # Gabriele (Level 266-270) # Shohei (Level 281-285) # Keiko (Level 296-300) # Emma (Level 311-315) # Alisha (Level 326-330) # Takumi (Level 341-345) # Dark Keiko (Level 349) # Rachel (Level 356-360) # Greg (Level 371-375) # Eduardo (Level 386-390) # Ashley (Level 401-405) # Elisa (Level 416-420) # Cole (Level 431-435) # Trixie (Level 445) # Nick (Level 446-450) # Lucía (Level 461-465) # Mia (Level 476-480) # Theo (Level 491-495) # David (Level 506-510) # Sarah (Level 521-525) # Barbara (Level 536-540) # Tatsuaki (Level 551-555) # Sandra (Level 566-570) # Ellé (Level 570) # Emily (Level 581-585) # Helen (Level 596-600) # Luuk (Level 607) # Siobhán (Level 611-615) # Steph (Level 626-630) # Marisa (Level 641-645) # Hayley (Level 656-660) # Borris (Level 658) # Julie (Level 671-675) # Haru (Level 686-690) # Kentaro (Level 701-705) # Silke (Level 716-720) # Fritz (Level 731-735) # Ren (Level 746-750) # Susana (Level 761-765) # Luca (Level 776-780) # Rainer (Level 791-795) # Stéphanie (Level 806-810) # Tyrone (Level 821-825) # Saburo (Level 836-840) # Yoshi (Level 851-855) # Jessie (Level 866-870) # Yoko (Level 881-885) # Aka (Level 890) # Hiroshi (Level 896-900) # Ursula (Level 911-915) '(You'll play at sunset when you face the 900 Miis) # Oscar '(Level 926-930) # Miguel (Level 941-945) # Sakura (Level 956-960) # Dominik (Level 966) # Giovanna (Level 971-975) # Chika (Level 986-990) # Twex (Level 998.7) # Kayla (Level 999) Pro Class # David (Level 1000) # Addy (Level 1000) # Jake (Level 1001-1005) # Maria (Level 1016-1020) # Tommy (Level 1031-1035) # Alex (Level 1046-1050) # Benjamin (Level 1056) # Sota (Level 1061-1065) # Eddy (Level 1076-1080) # Misaki (Level 1091-1095) # Pablo (Level 1106-1110) # Marco (Level 1121-1125) # Eva (Level 1136-1140) # Shouta (Level 1151-1155) # Gwen (Level 1166-1170) # Ethan (Level 1167) # Michael (Level 1181-1185) # Abe (Level 1196-1200) # Patrick (Level 1211-1215) # Abby (Level 1226-1230) # Daisuke (Level 1241-1245) # Kimi (Level 1250) # Midori (Level 1256-1260) # Shinnosuke (Level 1271-1275) # Jackie (Level 1286-1290) # Nelly (Level 1301-1305) # Eloise (Level 1311) # Eloiselox (Level 1312) # Víctor (Level 1316-1320) # Andy (Level 1331-1335) # Ai (Level 1346-1350) # Jerome (Level 1350) # Pierre (Level 1361-1365) # Takashi (Level 1376-1380) # Akira (Level 1391-1395) # Hiromi (Level 1406-1410) # Shinta (Level 1421-1425) # Mary (Level 1428) # Machalite (Level 1430) # James (Level 1436-1440) # Gabi (Level 1451-1455) # Katelyn (Level 1462) # Rin (Level 1466-1470) # Steve (Level 1481) # Anna (Level 1481-1485) # Alli (Level 1486) Original WSR Champion # Matt (Level 1496-1500) Between Champion and Superstar Class $: 1513 Modill40: 1524 Kenny G: 1536 Groot: 1554 Andrew: 1565 Simdill40: 1578 !: 1590 Trimyred: 1604 Cal: 1622 Jolly: 1638 %: 1650 *: 1675 Mavel: 1688 (Duel) Werner: 1690 Rachel Cruze: 1701 Adam: 1719 @: 1732 Dave Ramsey: 1753 Waluigi: 1770 Se-Young: 1788 Darryl: 1809 Fumdill40: 1828 Mich: 1842 Rindill40: 1857 +: 1870 Reliah: 1888 Mira: 1901 Carl: 1919 -: 1933 Alphonso: 1945 Donovan: 1956 Callie: 1971 ^: 1989 Superstar Class Elisawijk: 2000 Raina: 2006 Mavel: 2093 (Speed Slice) Leo P: 2095 Hamish: 2520 Glasses: 2528 Other higher skills Taylor: 5558 Clara: 6182 Pinku: 8343 Beef Nugget: 10000 Mario: 11985 Luigi: 11999 Bruce Lee: 12050 High Skill Miis Luca 2: 12072 John: 12093 Max: 12111 Fats Waller: 12122 Eduardo 2: 12135 Jimmie: 12152 Elizabeth: 12170 Jippy: 12193 Dan 2: 12209 Mark: 12222 you're gum: 12236 Siobhan 2: 12250 Alex 2: 12271 Rose: 12290 Nolan 2: 12307 Matthew: 12321 Sota 2: 12345 Ay: 12364 Joel: 12388 Blaze: 12401 Nolan 1: 12417 Francis: 12436 Tony: 12451 Suki: 12466 Sam: 12487 Emelia: 12501 Saki: 12517 Albert: 12526 Rachel 2: 12541 Shunta: 12570 Nate: 12587 Jon: 12601 Soda Can: 12613 Robbie: 12633 Enrique: 12650 Ian 2: 12666 Cindy★: 12687 Kelli: 12701 Chad: 12713 Sal: 12725 Bob 2: 12741 Gregory: 12763 Luke: 12777 Fatso: 12793 Hector: 12809 Cindy: 12828 Teddy: 12839 Dan: 12854 Dee Dee: 12866 Nugget: 12878 Misaki 2: 12896 Douglas: 12919 Funta: 12933 Xavier: 12950 Moony Milk: 12971 Nellie: 12987 Misy: 12999 Even Higher Skill Miis Kaytie: 14565 Error-Chan : 24734 Susan: 78920 Chuck: 19,207,381 Carlos: 121,456,789 Faxeliygy: 1.6 billion Haxi: 7,000,000,000 (You'll play at night here) Champion Motak: 1 Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion (You'll also play at sunset here) Final Opponent Rebecca: Infinity Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. The referee (Matt in original Wii Sports Resort, Motak in New Wii Sports Resort) will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. But if you are facing Motak in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Misy. All the Miis have the same levels in Duel and Speed Slice, except Mavel. Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts, and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and hard to defeat. These are the list of The Bosses from every level in Swordplay''' Showdown (New Wii Sports Resort): New Normal stages: 1-10 #Jovita (Bridge) # Se-Young (Lighthouse) # Steve (Beach) # Lily (Mountain) # Alli (Forest) #* David (TSF22 version) # Mia (Ruins) # Mary (Waterfall) # Ethan (Cliff) # Dark Keiko (Castle) #Trixie (Volcano) (Final Boss) After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play reverse stages. They are a lot harder. New Reverse stages 11 - 20 11. Kayla (Bridge Reverse) 12. Katelyn (Lighthouse Reverse) 13. Eloise (Beach Reverse) 14. Taylor (Mountain Reverse) 15. Jeff (Forest Reverse) 16. Elena (Ruins Reverse) 17. Modill40 (Waterfall Reverse) 18. Carlos (Cliff Reverse) 19. Mackenzie (Castle Reverse) 20. Raina (Volcano Reverse) (Final Reverse Boss) Tips on Defeating Enemies in Showdown The enemies act differently depending on armor color. Here is the way they act: Green: Weak enemy; has one heart Gold: Defensive enemy, becomes very offensive and defensive starting around level 14. Has one heart Red: Fat. Has two hearts Purple: Thinner than red. Has two hearts Yellow: Offensive enemy. Will attack you at no cost whatsoever. Appears starting at Level 17. Pink: Healing enemy. Heals itself by one heart every second. Has two hearts. Black: Boss enemy; has three hearts. *'''See more at Swordplay Plus or Swordplay Minus Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort